


Lightning

by Shadowhuntercat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on the song 'this is what you came for, Because it's midnight, Clary is shy and awkward and adorable, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izzy is awesome, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhuntercat/pseuds/Shadowhuntercat
Summary: Bad stuff happens but it leads to much better stuff.





	Lightning

Clubs had never been Clary's thing, but everything was crashing down around her and she needed to escape from the stifling atmosphere at home.  
"It'll be fun," She had convinced Simon, "I've heard it's great."  
So Clary Fray (or Fairchild? She still couldn't grasp everything her mother had told her) ended up in the Pandemonium nightclub on a Friday night with absolutely no idea what to do. Simon had wandered off to find drinks and Clary was reminded of why she never went out. Somewhat despairingly, she looked around until her eyes fell on quite possibly the most beautiful girl on earth.  
(Baby, this is what you came for  
Lightning strikes every time she moves)  
Clary felt herself lose her breath as she watched the girl dance, dark hair like a wave over her shoulders and dark eyes that shone when Clary caught sight of them. She danced better than Clary had ever seen before and something about her was just captivating, drawing the people around her - and Clary - closer. It took Clary a few moments to notice she had been drifting closer and quickly turned away, hoping no one had noticed her staring. After a cursory glance around, she realised she needn't have worried; everyone else seemed to be just as enthralled as she was. Trying not to blush, she moved through the crowd to the bar, spotting Simon talking to one of his band mates.  
"Hey,"  
Startled, Clary turned and felt her heart start hammering. The girl was standing there, smiling at her. She was just as beautiful up close, maybe more so, and had an air of confidence and grace about her.  
"Hi," Clary managed to squeak.  
"I'm Isabelle,"   
"Uh... Clarissa - Clary. It's Clary."  
Isabelle laughed and it reminded her of church bells.  
"Nice to meet you Clary. Do you want to dance with me?"  
Clary's felt something flutter either in her stomach or heart, but she couldn't.  
"Sure." She found herself saying and grinning like an idiot, but Isabelle was taking her hand a pulling her into the dance floor.  
(And everybody's watching her  
But she's looking at you)


End file.
